


you’re something out of a dream

by wittywhisper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, First Date (kind of), Flirting, Fluff, meet cute, skateboarder au, soft summer vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittywhisper/pseuds/wittywhisper
Summary: “Maybe she’s getting ahead of herself, but life moves slow in a small town, and Catra makes Adora’s heart beat a bit faster.”in which adora is a squamish skateboarder and catra is the new kid in town
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	you’re something out of a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprince/gifts).



> i know nothing about skateboarding and i’ve only watched season 1 of she-ra so basically i Don't Even Go Here  
> i’ve been to squamish a fair few times, if that counts for anything  
> recommended listening + title quote credit: Celeste by Ezra Vine
> 
> i finished this awhile ago but went through a rough time and sort of forgot to post it. i hope everyone enjoys it now though :)

“Hurry up!” Adora calls back at Glimmer, pushing her own skateboard faster with one foot as they pass Howe Sound Secondary. School’s finally out for the summer, which means that they don’t have to wait until the afternoon to go to the Squamish Skatepark anymore. Sure, the only other people up before noon to be there will be younger kids, but if you ask Adora, sleeping in is overrated. Glimmer disagrees, but Adora had convinced her to be up and about- by ringing her doorbell incessantly and telling her that Bow would join them.

Adora could have gone on her own- this early in the day, she could’ve even gone up the highway to Slashiter Cove. It’s a skatepark with tight turns that’s tucked away under the bridge up in Garibaldi Highlands, much more challenging than this one by the youth centre- but Adora has all summer for that. Today, the youth centre’s skatepark will do. 

Like Adora had promised, Bow is already there helping two kids that Adora recognizes as living on her street. She comes over to them just in time to listen as they babble about how excited they are to learn how to skateboard, how their parents rewarded their good grades at school by buying them both cheap skateboards off Craigslist. Adora’s okay with kids, but she leaves Bow and Glimmer to deal with their abundance of energy so she can go skate instead. 

More people start to arrive as the morning goes on. After a while, Adora gets distracted by a cute dachshund that waddles around the park and reminds her of when she went to Squamish elementary. The girl who waited at the bus stop with Adora would always talk about her dachshund, and was the one who inspired Adora to beg her parents for a pet.

She recounts the story to the dog’s owner, who introduces herself as Scorpia and nods along as Adora describes the tale of how long it took her parents to let her finally get a dog, her loyal companion Swift Wind. It’s a long story, and Adora’s afraid she’s talking this woman’s ear off, but Scorpia is grinning, and she admits to Adora that she only came to the skatepark because she didn’t know where the dog park was. Adora leads the woman into the youth centre so she can show her a map. When she’s finally on her way, Adora goes back outside to finally get back to skating, and possibly ask Glimmer if she should get another dog. But to her surprise, Glimmer and everyone else who was skating seems to have stopped and crowded around the rail on the far side of the park instead.

Adora jogs over, skateboard under her arm and blue eyes wide with curiosity. Everyone’s watching this lithe, tan-skinned skater whom Adora doesn’t recognize, and she doesn’t quite get what’s so spectacular about them, not at first. But it only takes her a few moments for her to be as amazed as everyone else, at their grace and the way they’ve clearly practiced the tricks they’re doing on the rail, seemingly unnerved by the group of spectators.

The new kid slides off the rail and skates along the flat ground. For a few seconds, Adora wonders if they’re going to disappear just as suddenly as they came, showing up and doing tricks that took Adora years to learn. But then they do something even Adora’s never managed to master- a fucking gazelle flip. It’s not, like, the absolute hardest skateboarding trick in the world, but it’s gotta be one of the hardest street tricks at least. Adora’s always had trouble with it- the full body spin combined with the spinning 540 kickflip of the board. And this person just made it look easy. Adora is enamoured.

The rest of the people watching might not know what the trick is called, but they let out whoops and cheers when the new kid makes a perfect landing. They finally pick up their board and give a slight bow- the younger siblings from earlier immediately fall over themselves to go talk to them. Adora thinks it’s adorable, and she’s kind of tempted to go introduce herself as well, but she figures she can wait until they’ve shaken the kids off.

In the meantime she goes to find an empty spot to try the gazelle flip but as always, she just can’t get it. She keeps falling, which is frustrating, but as she’s dusting herself off, the idea to ask the mysterious newcomer to teach her pops into her head. She can see from here that Bow and Glimmer are already talking to them, so it shouldn’t be too nerve wracking.

Before she can make a move, though, Bow and Glimmer are coming towards her instead. “Hey, Adora, you ready to go?” Glimmer asks. “I was thinking we could pick up a pizza and go back to my house for lunch.”

“Uh, I was thinking I’d introduce myself to the person doing the cool tricks earlier, before we leave.”

As expected, Bow and Glimmer both give not very subtle, teasing grins. “Alright, we’ll be inside with the air conditioning. Don’t flirt for too long, I’m hungry!” Bow cheerfully advises, giggling with Glimmer as Adora rolls her eyes. She leaves her dorky friends there and walks over to the newcomer as casually as she can. They’re drinking from a water bottle covered in stickers, including one that says ‘she, her’ in stylized graffiti font that makes Adora even more charmed, if possible.

“Hey, my name’s Adora,” she says with an awkward wave because yes, she likes girls, and no, she cannot talk to them and be chill about it. Especially when they’re new in town and really pretty. Like, Adora’s not trying to wax poetic or anything so soon, but her short, dark brown hair is neater than Adora’s own blonde hair will ever be, tucked under an endearing hat that reads ‘women want me, fish fear me’. Her freckled, angular face nearly glows as it’s tilted up towards the sun.

She doesn’t stop drinking right away. Adora stands there for an uncomfortable second debating whether she should sit down with her or not, until finally she puts down her bottle and clears her throat. “Hi. I’m Catra.”

Adora mentions her pronouns and then, before she can lose her courage, goes “So, uh, I saw you do the gazelle flip earlier?” At Catra’s blank stare, she adds, “Right before the kids started talking to you.”

“Oh, the spin thing? I didn't even know what it was called, just picked it up in my old town,” She says with a shrug, stuffing her water bottle away in her bag.

“Oh. Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to do it!” Adora gives her a hopefully charming smile, and gestures to the worn skateboard under her own arm, as if it isn’t already obvious that she’s a skater by the fact that she’s, well, at a skatepark.

“Um, not right now. I gotta go,” Catra replies, standing up quite abruptly and picking up her things. Before Adora can even figure out what to say to that, Catra is off on her board, down the ramp to the street. 

Adora blinks a few times, trying to process how quickly she just got… rejected? That’s what that was, right? It’s not like Adora even knew for sure if Catra had moved here or was just visiting. They hadn’t made plans for when exactly they’d see each other again, or even exchanged numbers. Adora doesn’t want to overthink it, so she fishes her phone from her backpack and heads back into the youth centre, hoping Bow and Glimmer will have some advice. 

An hour’s time finds her on the couch in Glimmer’s basement, a slice of Hawaiian pizza in her hand, an old episode of Adventure Time playing out across the large rec room television. She’s not paying much attention to it though, too busy giving a run through of her first impression of Catra to Glimmer, who’s taking up most of the couch with her feet in Adora’s lap, and Bow, who’s lying on the carpet with a pile of cushions.

“She already hates me and I have no idea why! Like, if she didn’t want to teach me, she could’ve just said no! Not just made up some excuse to leave,” Adora complains.

“Wait, I don’t get it. She basically did say no, didn’t she? So are you… offended?” Bow asks, sitting up to face the girls on the couch. 

“That’s the thing, she didn’t straight up say ‘no’, she just brushed me off and left. So I guess it’s a no? But she didn’t even say bye!”

“Okay, here’s a thought- she probably was gonna say yes, but she really was in a hurry to be somewhere. How about this- we ask her when she has time to do something fun, like a tour of the town. And once she gets to know you through that, she’ll totally be up to teach you!” Glimmer gets more animated with each word, running a hand through her fluffy pink hair, the plan clearly forming in her mind as she speaks. Adora’s not really seeing it, though. 

“How’s that gonna work? I just go up to her and say, ‘well I’m sorry I asked you to waste your time teaching me that skateboard trick, how about you waste more time walking around town with me?’” Adora shakes her head. “That’ll be even more awkward.”

“It won’t be awkward, Bow and I will come with you. It’ll be a group thing.”

Bow bobs his head in agreement. “Yeah, and it’ll show her that you’re definitely not obsessed with being better at skateboarding or anything.”

“Okay, okay, but I’m not saying a word. One of you has to do the actual asking.” Adora doesn’t refute the skating obsession thing, just picks up another slice of pizza.

“Sure! Oh, this is gonna be great! We get to hang out with the new girl and set her up with Adora all in one go.”

“It’s like when Adora first met you, crushing at first sight,” Bow comments playfully, taking the last slice of pizza for himself and settling back against his cushion fort.

“Ugh, stop it, I know it’s dumb! I’m definitely overthinking it… But she seems super cool. I wanted her to like me, and it already seems like she doesn’t.”

“Bow, knock it off!” Whether that’s about the pizza toppings he just spilled on the floor while trying to reach the oregano or his teasing, Adora isn’t sure. Glimmer hands him a napkin either way and carries on. “We’ve got your back, Adora! Just take it easy, she just moved here, we really have no idea what was on her mind yesterday that made her sound flippant.”

Adora’s smiles at Glimmer’s reassurance. Glimmer's mum comes down then, asking if they want dessert and receiving a chorus of affirmatives that leaves the topic all but forgotten.

In the end, Adora isn't even there when Glimmer and Bow go to ask Catra about hanging out. She had totally forgotten about her family's plans to drive up to Pemberton and visit her grandmother. But that evening, while settling in to stay there for a night, Adora gets a text from Glimmer with a thumbs up emoji and the words 'she said yes! we told her saturday so we can go to the farmer's market'. It's accompanied in the group chat by a long string of exclamation marks from Bow, and Adora struggles to hide her smile as she hands her grandmother the spices she needs for their dinner. She really wants to get to know Catra, and she knows all the best places that'll make the day fun, so she's excited.

She stays excited, too, right up until Friday evening when Glimmer calls to cancel. Apparently her mum wants to take a small trip with her to spend the day at the Whistler Olympic Village. And Adora's happy for her, really, because she knows that Glimmer’s mum often goes on business trips that limit the time they can spend together as a family. It does dampen her spirits a bit though, and then early the next morning it turns out Bow has to cancel too. He sends her a message to explain and attaches Catra’s number so Adora can contact the other girl herself. Apparently he’s got a cold, and since his dads are all protective they want him to stay home and rest, especially because he has an archery camp within a week. Which means… Adora’s in this on her own.

Which is fine! Absolutely fine! She’s probably not going to get way better at talking to pretty girls overnight, but she also doesn't want to back out too and let Catra down. Not that she’s assuming Catra was super thrilled to hang out with them or anything, given how she’d acted, but Adora had sort of bought into the more optimistic idea that Catra really had just been in a rush when they first met, and she does still want to be friends. She wouldn't have just said yes to Glimmer’s offer for nothing. So it stands to reason that she really does want new friends, and a proper tour, which Adora is already making plans for in her head. If this is her chance to make a better impression on Catra that erases the awkward, rushed first one, then she’s going to make it count.

Adora keeps that in mind on her way to Catra’s house the next morning, dressed in her favourite red bomber jacket since the sky is looking overcast, clouds stretching all the way to the mountains. She prays to… well, the rain gods, maybe, that it doesn’t start pouring and ruin the day before it’s even started. Catra is waiting on the steps of the townhouse she told Adora that she only just moved into, right across from their high school.

“You live even closer to the skatepark than I do,” is the first thought that pops into Adora’s head as she rolls to a stop beside Catra.

Catra smiles a little and shrugs. “Stroke of luck, I guess. I heard there’s two other skateparks around here, too.”

“Oh yeah, they’re both up the highway. One in Brennan Park, and then Slashiter Cove. Slashiter Cove’s a lot more challenging- it’s across the river, under the bridge to Quest University. These guys actually started building it without a permit, and then the city found out, and everyone in town had to start petitioning to keep the construction going because the council wanted to shut it down…” Adora’s afraid she’s going to sound boring, but Catra looks interested, and this is a tour after all.

In the spirit of the tour she keeps up her rambling as they head down the road toward Squamish Station, the shopping centre that only actually has fifteen shops, and most of them are restaurants. The Chieftain Centre is further away, and they’d need to take a right, but it’s slightly more interesting in that it has the skate shop, Stuntwood. “I know it’s not much. Squamish is more of a nature town, when it comes to tourism, so the shops are mostly for locals, and all the restaurants mostly for the people passing through. Probably not the greatest place to move to, not all that exciting.”

“I mean, it’s cool that you can go pretty much wherever just on a skateboard. I used to live in the suburbs, so that wasn’t anything thrilling to begin with.”

“Why’d you move here?”

Catra, who’d been smiling a little easier so far, suddenly looks a little defensive. “I don’t wanna talk about it. You were saying, about the other mall?”

“Um, right.” Adora isn’t going to push it, even if the change in demeanour does throw her off. She wants Catra to like her, and really, she wouldn’t push the topic with anyone who looked so uncomfortable. “Well, we can probably see the skate shop some other time. The farmer’s market is by Junction Park, so we can get something to eat there. And there’s a great view of the mountains.”

“Well, duh, everywhere here has a great view of the mountains,” Catra shoots back. “Compared to the lower half of the province, we’re kind of up in the mountains.”

“You know what I mean! It’s just a nice park, is all. I used to go there as a little kid for picnics and stuff. I had my sixth birthday there, which was fun until, according to my dad, I started feeding the crows until there was a whole flock-”

“A murder, it’s a murder of crows. That might be the only fact I remember learning in the fifth grade. Always found it funny.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Adora comments sarcastically. “I bet you’re a dark humour person, huh?”

“What, is it the clothes?” Catra asks, indicating her all black tights and tank top, the only bit of colour being her red snapback with the word ‘himbo’ on it in bold blue letters. The hat is definitely… a statement. “I’ll have you know I’m the life of the party. Nothing wrong with dark humour if it makes people laugh.”

“Really? Tell me a joke, then.”

“Why’d the chicken cross the road?”

“Um… Well, I feel like there’s an obvious answer here.”

“Go ahead, dude, you can say it.”

“To get to the other side?” Adora phrases it as a question, not really sure where this is going.

“Yup! Because the chicken’s dead!” 

Adora laughs, if only because of the ridiculousness of how confidently Catra says the last part. “What?”

“The other side is heaven, Adora. The chicken’s dead,” Catra deadpans. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

Adora tries to hold back her laughter so she can speak, keeping it to a wide grin. “I’m not sure that’s the epitome of ‘dark humour’.”

“Doesn’t get much better than that! Being the life of the party isn’t all about the jokes, if I’m being honest, you gotta have a more diverse skill set.”

“Okay, okay.” They’re right by the farmer’s market now, stalls set up and the smell of fresh food wafting through the air. “You’ll have to show me your party tricks some time, then.”

“Yeah, you can see all my ‘party tricks’ alright,” Catra snickers, and Adora rolls her eyes at the dumb euphemism. Catra might not be as funny as she thinks she is, but she’s definitely a lot of fun to talk to, and it puts a smile on both of their faces.

It makes the whole farmer’s market experience a lot of fun, Catra cracking jokes and Adora being less awkward and more positive about it all. Right when they enter they hear someone talking about the Belgian waffles stand, and immediately it turns into a race between the two girls for who can find the waffles first in the parking lot’s maze of market stalls. It ends up being Catra, but it turns out she forgot her money at home, so Adora gets waffles for both of them to eat on little paper plates as they walk around the park. 

The clouds have cleared and the midday sun beats down, so Adora hangs her jacket over one arm and takes in the sight of people playing frisbee, kids running around the field, picnics just like those of her childhood being set up on the grass. She looks at Catra, sitting on the stone ledge next to her where they’ve settled, done with her waffle. There’s a relaxed set to her shoulders and her gaze moves around to take in the whole, pleasant scene. Her eyes are really pretty- they almost seem like they’re different colours, but Adora chalks it up to being a trick of the light.

“Do you wanna get some gelato?” She asks. They were supposed to be doing a tour, after all, and they skipped right past the marina and the gelato shop, two of Adora’s favourite places. 

“Sounds unhealthy. Sure!” Catra stretches her arms above her head as she stands up. Adora is already looking in her direction, so it’s entirely unrelated to her whole ‘pretty girl’ crisis when she watches. Respectfully, of course! And one hundred percent pure!

They head back towards the shopping centre, from the direction they came. The other way is mostly just houses- actually, there’s another marina, but Adora figures the water looks about the same from anywhere. This isn’t even the Squamish River, which is a bit more impressive but is up the highway. Adora wasn’t exactly planning on going up the highway, but, well… is it really a tour of Squamish if they don’t go to the other parts of town? The Highlands aren’t too far for one day, or else people wouldn’t go to Slashiter Cove all the time.

Adora decides she’ll bring it up later, ordering herself a raspberry gelato for now. Catra gets pistachio and they leave the cute, baby blue painted shop to walk along Loggers Lane with their skateboards under their arms. Adora leads her to the old wooden pier which faces the Stawamus Chief, a grand rock formation. One of the largest granite monoliths in the world, Adora tells her, proudly quoting the fact from her earth sciences class as they stand and enjoy the light breeze by the water. There’s voices from the marina, a few people getting ready to take their boats out, but it’s quieter here than it was in the park.

“Thanks for paying, by the way. And for introducing me to the best spots for solely sugary food,” Catra says. 

“Well, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Not really anyone for me to tell, unless we’re trying to make Bow and Glimmer jealous for missing out on today. Actually…” She finishes off her cone in one rather large bite and then pulls her phone from the string bag hanging from her shoulders. “C’mon, let's take a picture!”

Which is how Adora ends up with her face much closer to Catra’s than she ever expected it would be today, albeit side by side rather than face to face, smiling with her own ice cream cone still in her hands. Catra takes what feels like ages to take the picture, trying different filters, and Adora wonders if it’s too early to crush this hard on someone when Catra makes it clear that they need to look cute to make Bow and Glimmer as jealous as possible.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with just me. I know it would’ve been a lot more exciting if it was all four of us,” Adora says sheepishly as Catra pulls away and texts them the selfie. 

“What are you talking about? You act like it’s a pain to be stuck with you, somehow, even though you’ve already made Squamish more exciting than I ever thought it was gonna be.”

Adora is reminded of the fact that she doesn’t know why Catra moved here, but she can guess that it wasn't Catra’s choice. Well, she’s just going to get Catra to like her then-

It, not her. The town. Not Adora. Nevermind.

Adora fumbles for a subject change. “So, do you wanna go to the Highlands?”

They finish their ice creams and make their way to the highway. It takes a while, just on skateboards, to get to Garibaldi Highlands, but at least the paved space along the side of the highway is wide enough for them to go side by side. At first they chat, but then Catra turns it into a race, and Adora isn’t one to back down from a challenge.

They pass the big stores of Dentville and go over the Squamish River, ending their race there (Adora definitely won, by the way) so Adora can rattle off facts about the river and how it makes its way to Howe Sound, then a few straits, and all the way out to the Pacific Ocean. She imagines travelling with Catra, going to swim in the ocean or hike along the mountain ridges, and blushes at just how much the thought pleases her. Maybe she’s getting ahead of herself, but life moves slow in a small town, and Catra makes Adora’s heart beat a bit faster.

Past the bridge and they're at their destination- well, not exactly, just in the area. They take a drinks break at a little cafe, talking and resting their legs. Adora tilts her head up to scan the sky for bald eagles and hawks she can point to, and they watch the sun inch lower as afternoon turns into early evening. 

The two girls continue on past the golf course and along Highlands Way, which is lined with densely packed evergreens and smells of pine and peat. They can’t see the mountains here, only the trees and blue skies, and the sparsity of cars is a sharp contrast to the noisy highway. Though technically her house isn’t in the Highlands, these are the parts of Squamish that make Adora feel most at home. The town isn’t exactly high up in the mountains, but it’s certainly surrounded by them, and it feels like a safe haven from the rest of the world. Adora loves it. 

They reach the roundabout and take the road towards Quest University, passing over Slashiter Cove before they can swerve off the road and pick up their boards to climb down to it. Catra is surprised by the waterfall and river that snake downhill beside them, which Adora laughs at. “Well, yeah, they didn’t just build a bridge here for nothing. You know what a bridge is, yeah?”

“We’re a bit lucky,” Adora continues, ignoring Catra’s mock offended look. “It’s not the height of summer yet, so the campers aren’t here.”

“Campers? Just in the woods here? Isn’t this, like, private property? I mean, I don’t care whether it’s legal, of course, I’m just surprised no one stops ‘em.”

Adora shrugs. “I mean, it belongs to the city, not the university, so it’s fine. I think. Anyways, people come from all over Canada during the summer to check this place out, up from Vancouver but from places like Winnipeg too.”

“Sick. Does that mean we get this place all to ourselves?”

Adora lets her see for herself, as they reach the bottom of the hill where the skatepark is. There are plenty of people, mostly from the university. The sight of young adults lounging around and cheering on the two skateboarders using the ramps reveals the only downside of this secret place- it’s so confined, stuck between a wall covered in colourful graffiti that holds up the bridge above and a set of railings blocking the drop off into the river. Only two people can be skating at any given time, three at the max.

“So we can just leave, if you want,” Adora tells Catra as she leads them over to stand on the rocks overlooking the waterfall, which are thankfully unoccupied. She’d been holding out hope right up until they got under the bridge that, by some miracle, they’d end the day skating and laughing with the whole place to themselves. It would’ve been so perfect. “Sorry, I thought it might be at least a little less crowded, but I guess it’s just my luck that there’s-”

“Adora, chill. Are you kidding? I don't need to skate to think that this is awesome. World renowned skatepark, hidden away under a bridge, and I get to visit it within my first week, and with a cute girl by my side too.” 

Adora blushes bright red but brushes off Catra’s last comment to laugh at her first one. “It’s not world renowned.”

“You said people visit from all over the world!”

“All over Canada, idiot. It’s not even that complex, just cool because it’s DIY and a tight space.”

“Sure, sure. Still great, though.” Catra pauses, letting the sound of rushing water and conversation from the skatepark fill the air, soaking in the atmosphere of both people and nature simply co-existing. She sets down her skateboard, then, and sits precariously close to the edge of the rocks that are made damp by the waterfall’s spray. Her long legs dangle freely above the river. 

Adora's first thought is to point out how dangerous that is, but Catra turns her head back to raise an eyebrow at her, and Adora throws caution to the wind and joins her instead. She’s still kind of annoyed that she didn’t get a miracle, but this is pretty good too.

“It would kind of be my dream,” Adora says after a few minutes, kicking her feet idly.

“What, falling into the river?” Catra asks, only a little bit of real alarm in her voice.

“What? No! Travelling the country to visit niche skateparks like this one, the way other people do during the summer.”

“Why don’t you, then? Not now, I guess, but when you’re old enough.”

“I… It’s just a dream, y’know? Like, not something I can actually do, when my parents want me to go to college and get a degree and a stable job. Skateboarding isn’t exactly in the long term plan, no matter how much I love it.” Adora casts her eyes to the water. It wouldn’t be so complicated, to chase her dreams instead of falling in line, except in every way that it would be. “How about you? What’re your aspirations?”

Catra smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Skateboarding’s in my dreams too. I've always thought about going competitive with it, but it’s never been a real option before. My mom was… difficult. It’s complicated, but basically that’s why I came here to live with my dad.”

“There’s a skateboarding team here, y’know. I've looked into it, before. Maybe now that you’re away from your mum…”

“Yeah, maybe.” She pulls the cap from her head, fidgeting with the strap at the back.

Adora’s not really sure there’s anything more she can say about it, since Catra’s left the situation with her parents intentionally vague. But it’s already more than Adora knew before, and she’ll be there to support her whenever Catra is ready to talk about it. For now they sit in companionable quiet, watching over the forest and beyond it, to where the sun is just starting to edge towards the mountain peaks. 

It's Catra who speaks up next, picking up with a new, more lighthearted subject because some others are far too heavy for the moment. “Y'know, I never answered your question.”

“About…”

“About the skate trick I did a few days ago, that made everyone all excited.”

Oh, right, the question that got the ball rolling on Adora's overthinking, and led to this happening in the first place. Not one of Adora’s best moments, making a fool of herself by asking it. “Oh, uh, about whether you could teach me? Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked and made you feel pressured to-”

“Oh, c’mon Adora, you dumbass. You weren’t pressuring me! The only reason I backed out of saying yes was because I thought you were really pretty, and I didn't want to embarrass myself by trying to teach you. I was flustered, that's why I bounced. I’m usually smoother than that, sorry. But, if you’re still game to learn…” She gives Adora a sly smile and Adora thinks she might, like- faint, or something equally dramatic. 

“Yeah! Definitely!” Adora coughs, trying to lower her pitch and tone down her excitement just a bit. She can’t really help it, though, and who could blame her. “I mean, I would love to learn it, still, if you’re willing. Does Monday work? You can text me the time?”

“Of course,” Catra chirps, grinning and putting her cap back on. She glances behind them, to where the group of older students is starting to leave for dinner, and grabs her skateboard. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the hats goes to ohioinmymind, a brand that’s currently on break but is run by some amazing creative people!
> 
> my twitter is @miramoo7!


End file.
